


Hugs

by PoisnousPixie



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nice, but she'd never tell him that, and of course, if anyone else ever found out about the hugs, she'd deny it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs

She couldn't stand him really, she couldn't. He smelled, was far to dependent, never shut his mouth, and he never sat still. Unless he was trying to catch flies, that is... This is where she had to shudder, the image of his tongue flicking out to catch some unsuspecting insect. Not that she felt bad for the bugs, but the image was very disgusting.

And those pet-names. Oh, how she loathed those names. Cuddly-bumkins, pumpkin, babydoll, sweetie-pie, honey-bunch.

He was a walkin- no, a _hoping_ , talking, pain in her ass.

Granted... he did have a few redeeming qualities. Very, very few. But give credit where credit was due, she thought.

And his most redeeming quality, came in the form of flowers. Red ones. She didn't know where he got them, and she didn't care. Every morning, she'd find a vase of freshly picked flowers, vibrant red, in the kitchen near the sink. He picked her these flowers, and replaced them every day, no matter the weather.

It was for this reason, she gave him a single treat, every couple of weeks. A hug.

A short, and simple hug.

She'd usually time it so it was the same day he showered. When his hair was still damp, and smelled like shampoo. She'd wait till she got him alone, normally right after he'd dressed in a pair of clean clothes, and come out of his room.

She'd hug him from behind, because she didn't like the idea of risking his lips seeking hers. Her arms would wrapped around his boney shoulders, clasp each elbow, and pull his thin, lanky body back against her. Hold him there for exactly 3.4 seconds, whisper a small thank you, for the flowers.

Pull away, and ignore him as usual.

For the rest of that single day, she noted, he'd smile. Bright, and cheery. It was nice, but she'd never tell him that, and of course, if anyone else ever found out about the hugs, she'd deny it, and if they pushed, she'd just deal with them, like she did every other annoyance in her life. It was times like those, that she was grateful for her powers...


End file.
